The Ultimate Eerie Queerie Yaoi Collection
by Love.me.or.leave.me
Summary: A collection of several different pairings from EQ. Hardcore yaoi and smut entails. You have been warned...
1. HasunumaXMitsuo

**A/N: **_Hey everybody welcome to 'The Ultimate Eerie Queerie Yaoi Collection'__. This is only chapter one and I hope to do MANY other pairings with lots of hardcore smut, yaoi (of course) and PWP. I have tried to keep in character, so hopefully I've accomplished that goal) Please read and review, I'm sure you won't be disappointed, but if you are, please tell me what I can improve on._

_I dedicate this fanfic to Gemma (_Pen name: _Majin Gemma)_

__

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Eerie Queerie; All Property Of Shuri Shiozu

**IMPORTANT!: **I've looked everywhere for volume 4 (several times) and can't be bothered to order it off the net, therefore, these fanfics are based on volumes 1-3, sorry for any inconvenience Hope you enjoy…

**Summary:** A collection of several different pairings from EQ. Hardcore yaoi and smut entails. You have been warned...

* * *

Mitsuo's heart began to beat a little bit faster as he came nearer. 'What will he do to me this time?' he thought distractedly. Hasunuma had gone through phases lately where he was all over him one minute and absent the next. Mitsuo was desperately trying to figure out which he liked more. He loved having friends, after being alone for so long, company was a blessing. He silently thanked Kiyomi for making him realise that.

"What are you thinking about?" Hasunuma enquired, calmly, getting extremely close to Mitsuo's anxious face.

"Whoa!" Mitsuo cried before he fell with a thump to the floor. No matter what, his closeness always unnerved him.

"Sorry" Hasunuma said casually, holding out a hand to help him up.

Taking it, Mitsuo replied "Tha…-_hiccup_-…nks" and with that insignificant hiccup, Mitsuo was transported back to his first heartfelt kiss. His cheeks began to flame red, his heart raced and it was suddenly hard to breathe. He could feel a heat deep inside rise, his very core becoming stimulated and aroused.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Hasunuma asked again, a smirk on his face.

"I…I wasn't thinking…just a thought, you know" he answered, embarrassed at his own indecent mind.

"You don't have to worry about anything" Hasunuma said softly, quickly leaning down to embrace the smaller boy. Then, sensing his doubtfulness he quickly kissed him on the cheek. Those lips, Mitsuo reflected they were soft and plump; they looked even more alluring now, seeing how he'd just licked them sensually.

"Uh…um…yeah" Mitsuo flinched, trying to escape from under Hasunuma but recognizing gradually that he was trapped. He wasn't even sure what he was scared of; they were just friends, right? As Hasunuma had once said "what's so bad about embracing a friend…or kissing for that matter?"

"I-I really…erm…fancy…w-water melon, don't you?" Mitsuo briskly said, slipping out of Hasunuma's arms. That boy was always trying to escape him, Hasunuma contemplated glumly. He wasn't one to be defeated easily, but Mitsuo did something to him no one else could do and he yearned for that. He wanted to conquer Mitsuo. Hasunuma knew that he could feel the heat between them too; the chemistry but he just wouldn't admit it to himself. The sad thing was, the more naïve Mitsuo got, the more he thought he was cute.

He was never sure which way to play it now a day, hard to get or obvious. He sighed and decided he needed some space. So telling Mitsuo he'd see him later, he went to get a bath. As a matter of fact, Hasunuma had already had one today, but feeling sexually frustrated he felt he needed some time alone.

Entering the bathroom he lifted his top over his head and then leaned down to take his white socks off. He then let out a grunt as he took his jeans off and his erection sprung free. He was now completely naked seeing as he rarely wore underwear. His brown eyes closed and holding his breath slightly he lightly stroked his hard member. Then grasping it with new enthusiasm he imagined his large rough hands were Mitsuo's soft small ones instead.

He imagined Mitsuo cautiously taking his penis into his hand and rubbing it gently, at a loss for what to do to another guy. Then his thoughts lead him to himself giving Mitsuo a weary smile and telling him to go faster. After that, harder, next Mitsuo out of instinct took his long hot shaft into his mouth, swirling his tongue at the head and making Hasunuma cry out in pleasure. He grasped Mitsuo's hair and tried to pull him closer, his hips thrusting lightly making Mitsuo take him all the way into his mouth. He could feel sweat trickle down his back and fall along his brow, the heat between them sexual and electrifying.

His orgasm was approaching fast; he could feel his body reacting to the bliss that was Mitsuo. He could feel his body begin to jerk and shudder on its own accord. The last straw was Mitsuo slowly and erotically massaging his balls with his left hand while his right shot up to run a thumb over his hard erect nipple. It was too much for Hasunuma and shouting Mitsuo's name he shot his seed into his mouth.

Opening his eyes, he saw no Mitsuo, only his own softening dick and his come on the bathroom floor. He was panting softly, feeling his orgasm subtly subside.

Meanwhile, Mitsuo was in the kitchen, as Kanau was out he decided to try cut the watermelon by himself. So, getting a sharp knife he swung at the watermelon sharply, making it bounce off the melon, fall out of his hands and swing down to slit all the way down his left leg. Mitsuo looked down at his bleeding leg, his vision blurring and then collapsed at the sight and pain of his limb.

"Something's not right…" Hasunuma said huskily, getting to his feet while wrapping a towel over his hips as to hide his masculinity. He ran to the kitchen in search of Mitsuo and found him there, lying in a pool of his own blood. Hasunuma's eyes widened, his breath rushed in as he gasped inaudibly. He rushed over to Mitsuo, kneeling by his side, whipping the towel he had placed around himself and tying it to Mitsuo's left leg instead. Mitsuo's eyes fluttered open as Hasunuma began picking him up and seeing him stark naked, he couldn't help but stare, he didn't even voice the pain he could feel throbbing in his leg. He was speechless.

Hasunuma could see him staring at his manhood persistently and couldn't help but feel hot and bothered. If this had been anyone else, he would have winked and commented on how good he looked. But this was Mitsuo!

"I need to take you to the bathroom and get a bandage on that leg" Hasunuma said pointedly and proceeded in picking him up. "Could you just put your arms around my neck?" he asked slyly, knowing that he would comply. He did as Hasunuma asked, barely a mumble in return. He was rather light, which made it easy, but just the feel of his body pressed up against him and the interest Mitsuo had given to his member seconds before, his erection began to grow - fast.

Hastening to set Mitsuo down and to get another towel around him as not to show his aroused anatomy he sprinted to the bathroom. Quickly seizing a towel from the rack, he enveloped his hips with it while setting Mitsuo down on the toilet. Sighing a breath of relief he watched Mitsuo as he swayed side to side woozily. Then he heaved open the medicine cabinet and grabbed some bandages.

"You'll have to take your shorts and pants off, Mitsuo" Hasunuma said, with a smirk on his face. He would have enjoyed watching, if he knew Mitsuo wouldn't have flew at him for it. To his surprise, Mitsuo hurriedly pulled down his boxers and his beige shorts down to reveal a bulging erection. It seemed Mitsuo was in far too much pain to care about his pride and decency. Finally, remembering the bandages and with a huge grin on his face he held them up.

Then slowly he unravelled one, placing a long piece of cotton over the incision and leant down so he could unhurriedly and seductively bind his leg with the bandages. Squatting down in front of Mitsuo, he went further and further up his leg, until he was around 10 cm's from his erection. After taping the bandage down securely Hasunuma couldn't help but reach out and touch the tip of Mitsuo's cock.

He took the sweet groan that escaped Mitsuo's mouth as a sign of encouragement and held his member in his hand, caressing it slowly. 'I'm actually doing this!' he thought 'I'm conquering Mitsuo.' Pushing himself up slightly, he went to kiss his the sensitive spot between his ear and shoulder, making Mitsuo shudder in response. His neck tasted delicious, a mix of salt and a vague taste of blood and deeper than that, a taste of Mitsuo.

Slowly leading a trail down his body he came to his right nipple. He licked it experimentally and then when Mitsuo cried out his name he took his nipple into his mouth and sucked and nibbled ravenously. All the time his right hand was working a slow rhythm around his member, and with his left, caressing the abandoned nipple. After several minutes of intensive care on his right nipple he decided to treat the other. He had already acted as a nurse on his leg today; he might as well make all of him feel good.

Mitsuo was grasping on to the edges of the toilet he was sat on, his eyes were tight shut, and he could feel pleasure take over his body rather than the agony it had been going through numerous minutes beforehand. He liked what Hasunuma was doing to him and he trusted him enough to know he wouldn't ever hurt him. And suddenly he wasn't scared of being close to Hasunuma, in fact, he was frustrated that he'd not let him feel this delight sooner.

Mitsuo now felt Hasunuma kiss his way down his abdomen and he felt the rhythm that his hands were making on his pulsating shaft stop. He whimpered at the loss of his tender touch.

"Mitsuo…can I?" Hasunuma asked, he was secretly scared he'd say no but he was a gentleman at heart and didn't want to take advantage of Mitsuo. He was the dearest friend he'd ever had. And he loved him.

"Yes" Mitsuo gasped, wanting more but not knowing what that was. Hasunuma with a contented smile began to close the distance between his ripe cock and his plump delectable lips. Mitsuo cried out when he felt Hasunuma's hot wet tongue on his penis and his hips began to move with him. He wanted to be covered, enveloped in the heat of Hasunuma's mouth.

Hasunuma was holding onto Mitsuo's enthusiastic hips and pleasuring himself at the same time. Trying not to gag but to be everything and more that Mitsuo expected. This was his first time after all at anything particularly intimate and he wanted it to be perfect. Even if they were in a bathroom.

Mitsuo's was beginning to feel his skin prickle and become hot and sweaty, he felt every touch Hasunuma gave him amplify by 10. As he climaxed he could see fireworks erupt in his unopened eyes and was barely aware that his whole body was jerking and shuddering underneath him while he came hard and fast into Hasunuma's mouth. He'd only been conscious of the pleasure that was riding through his body while wave after wave came crashing down bringing contentedness in its wake.

Slumping down, Mitsuo became attentive to his heavy eyelids and the sensation of utter exhaustion. He stifled a yawn and as Hasunuma sat up, just coming out of his second orgasm of the day, Mitsuo rested his head on his chest. Hasunuma then picked up the lethargic Mitsuo and carried him to his bedroom. Resting him on the bed and lying down next to him. He watched Mitsuo for a while, stroking his cheek affectionately and lightly kissing his dry lips. Then he slipped into sleep, dreaming of Mitsuo.

Next thing Hasunuma knew, Mitsuo was smiling down at him happily, a plate of watermelon in his hands. "Want some?" he asked eagerly. He sure did…

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that. My next pairing will definitely include Ichi, so look out for Chapter 2...Coming soon! If any of you have an obsession with a particular ship from EQ, I'd love to have suggestion about who I should choose next (even though I have a list of all the ones I'm doing, it'd still be nice to know what order to write the chapters in). Well, now you've read this far, I'm sure you'll really want to review. Prays that you do - Thanks everyone_


	2. IchiXMitsuo

**A/N: **_Hey everyone welcome to 'The Ultimate Eerie Queerie Yaoi Collection'. This is Chapter two and I promised you a pairing with Ichi in, so this is for all you Ichi fanatics out there (I wonder how many of you are there:S). Once again, I must remind you I hope to do MANY other pairings with lots of hardcore smut, yaoi (of course) and PWP. I have tried to keep in character (so hopefully I've accomplished that goal). Please read and review, I'm sure you won't be disappointed, but if you are, please tell me what I can improve on. Thanks! - By the way, I don't usually update this fast, but I was so excited about getting a review (I'm weird like that, also, thank you _Mitaretai_). I wanted to hurry up and finish the next chapter._

_I dedicate this fanfic to my friend Gemma (_Pen name: _Majin Gemma)_

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Eerie Queerie; All Property Of Shuri Shiozu

**IMPORTANT!: **I've looked everywhere for volume 4 (several times) and can't be bothered to order it off the net, therefore, these fanfics are based on volumes 1-3, sorry for any inconvenience. Hope you enjoy…

**Summary:** A collection of several different pairings from EQ. Hardcore yaoi and smut entails. You have been warned...

* * *

Ichi was feeling very left out lately. Mitsuo and Hasunuma were now officially an "item". Whatever that was. Ichi just couldn't help but feel resentment when he saw them together. He saw the gaze Mitsuo gave Hasunuma and couldn't help but want it all to himself.

He never wanted to admit he fancied boys. He had had several fantasies and dreams about them but never let himself believe it. Until that day when Hasunuma had whispered deviously and seductively into his ear, that he had finally dominated Mitsuo. That Mitsuo was finally his for sure. Ichi instantly wanted to correct him, because he was soon to be his too.

"Mitsuo?" Ichi found himself whispering, into the darkness of his bedroom. There was a murmur from inside the darkened room and Ichi slipped in.

"Hmm," Mitsuo replied sleepily and sat up while wiping some saliva out of the corner of his mouth which had formed there during sleep "what's wrong Ichi?"

"Erm, well…I just wanted to talk to you" Ichi answered and sat next to the heavy-eyed Mitsuo.

"What's the matter?" Mitsuo asked, sitting up straight and becoming more observant. Mitsuo could dimly see Ichi's brow furrowed and him slowly chewing on his bottom lip.

"What made you first like Hasunuma?" he asked curiously, knowing that this was a key question in his challenge to seduce Mitsuo. He could see the smaller boy go bright red and take a deep shaky sigh.

"W-well…I uh, um…" Mitsuo answered, unevenly. His eyes directed at the floor as he remembered how good Hasunuma's mouth felt around his intense erection. Mitsuo's cock began to rise then, making him pull his knees to his torso and grasp the covers around him more securely. Ichi went from sitting to all fours.

"What does it feel like to…do things…with a guy?" Ichi continued questioning, even if there wasn't an answer. He inched closer slowly, seeing Mitsuo blush beet red and squirm under his interrogation it just made him want him all the more. Even then, Ichi never lost that menacing look in his eyes.

Once upon a time, Ichi may have been a small kid, kicking that ball just to get attention but now he knew if he wanted something, he was going to have to get it for himself. He could no longer deny that he was attracted to Mitsuo; he could no longer tell himself that Natsuki was the only one he loved. He could no longer say how he only saw her in Mitsuo. He had to move on.

Suddenly Ichi was inches from Mitsuo's face and he knew he had to make a move now, before Mitsuo began to comprehend the situation Ichi was putting him in. Grabbing both his wrists, Ichi straddled his body, feeling how nice Mitsuo felt underneath him. He felt so powerful and alive.

His cotton pyjama trousers were suddenly becoming way too tight. Mitsuo's member was bursting to be free, to be touched and caressed. Yet, Hasunuma was the only one ever to touch him in that way. 'Hasunuma…' thought Mitsuo faintly.

Mitsuo could only stare at his friend, stunned, as he started to grind his hips against his. This was Ichi for crying out loud! He shook his head slowly, rejecting him, wanting the old Ichi back. Or did he? It didn't matter if Mitsuo accepted him or not thought Ichi; he liked it hard, fast and rough. He wanted to show Hasunuma how it was done, make Mitsuo beg for more. What had love got to do with sex? It was all about a fight for dominance and getting as much pleasure that you possibly could.

Ichi leant down and harshly kissed his lips, forcing entry into Mitsuo's mouth. He whimpered slightly at the power of Ichi's tongue as it swirled around his and explored every nook and felt along every bump of his teeth. Then coming up for air, Ichi bit Mitsuo's bottom lip gruffly. He adored the taste of Mitsuo's lips; the distant tang of watermelon and a mix of salty sweat embraced them.

Exploring further down, Ichi licked, bit and gave forceful kisses all the way down his body. He even used his uncut nails to drag along Mitsuo's ribs, making his mark on him, Hasunuma would know he'd been there for sure.

He treasured every groan, incoherent mumble and gasp that came from Mitsuo's sweet lips. The grinding he was doing with his hips were slowly becoming needier and his face landing just before his manhood looked up at Mitsuo's passion filled eyes. He didn't need to ask for permission and he wasn't planning on being gentle. He ripped off Mitsuo's pyjama trousers, leaving his member to bounce free from its material prison.

Swiftly, he removed his clothing too and flipping Mitsuo over skilfully, bracing him into an easier position. He could hear him panting, whining at the loss of contact between them. That was exactly what Ichi had been planning, and knowing that he was already whining gave him courage to make him beg.

"What do you want?" Ichi whispered into his ear softly, cupping each arse cheek with either hand and rubbing tenderly. Mitsuo's posterior felt good in his hands, it was curvy, smooth and radiated heat, just calling for Ichi. His thumbs drew circles in the soft flesh, patiently waiting.

"M-more!" Mitsuo managed to breathe out. He never did know what more was; just he wanted to go to that place where he felt unbelievable pleasure. He wanted to release the enormous pressure that was building up inside of him.

"Say please" Ichi demanded, slapping his left arse cheek, leaving a red hand mark there. Ichi could feel his own erection throb painfully as Mitsuo groaned in response to his spank.

"Please" Mitsuo grunted, "do that again." Ichi was surprised by this remark; he never thought Mitsuo was into spanking or any kind of "punishment" in general. It seemed that he had a wider range of turn-ons than he thought. Impressed by this, he gave him another slap, on the same cheek as before but harder.

Mitsuo seemed to hiss in reply to this, loving the pain and pleasure it was causing. Ichi couldn't stand it anymore; he needed some release of his own. His dick was aching painfully from lack of contact and yearning to feel moisture surround it. He positioned himself at Mitsuo's opening, he knew this was going to hurt him but he decided to let the thought pass. His pre-come was enough lubrication, Ichi thought dismissively. Then, taking a deep breath, he plunged into him, Ichi sighed in delight as he felt the snug passage of Mitsuo's arse tighten around his large pulsating cock.

Mitsuo, meanwhile, couldn't help but cry out; he felt the rigid ring of muscles being stretched as to correspond with Ichi's size. But as Ichi started to pound into Mitsuo, the pain was long forgotten. Over and over Ichi hit a place that made him see stars. However, they were interrupted far too soon.

"Doesn't it look cosy in here?" asked Hasunuma with a smirk on his face. He looked down at the two naked guys, hot, sweaty and panting. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Can I join?" Ichi and Mitsuo knew that it was a statement more than a question…

* * *

_Dah dah…How did you like it? I know I'm cruel leaving it on a cliff hanger Please read and review! If it wasn't obvious before, a threesome will take place in Chapter 3, so look out for that…coming soon! Thank you for reading this. :)_


	3. MitsuoXHasunumaXIchi

**A/N: **_Hey everyone, welcome to Chapter 3 of 'The Ultimate Eerie Queerie Yaoi Collection'. As always, I must remind you that this fanfic contains yaoi, lots of smut and hardly any plot at all, so if you are offended easily by such thing, I have warned you…several times. Anyway, as hinted in the previous chapter, this chapter contains a threesome, so have fun reading it. By the way, I have tried to keep in character but if I could improve on anything please tell me by reviewing. Thanks everyone for reading this (especially _Evil Riggs _and _pUppetEEr-NiNja_, since they reviewed, oh and Gemma…thanks to her too.) _

_I dedicate this fanfic to Gemma (_Pen name: _Majin Gemma)__ - I write better threesomes:D_

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Eerie Queerie; All Property Of Shuri Shiozu

**IMPORTANT!: **I should think that you'd know this by now but I'll remind you. I've looked everywhere for volume 4 (several times) and can't be bothered to order it off the net, therefore, these fanfics are based on volumes 1-3, sorry for any inconvenience. Hope you enjoy…

**Summary:** A collection of several different pairings from EQ. Hardcore yaoi and smut entails. You have been warned...

* * *

Hasunuma uncrossed his arms and walked further into the room, the malicious glint in his eye never left him. Then, without looking, he slid the door shut skilfully with his bare foot.

Ichi and Mitsuo stared up at him, slumped and gasping for breath, just waiting for him to make a move. Hasunuma didn't disappoint. He slipped a lethal looking whip from his sleeve. Brandishing it and striking his palm with it hard. Hasunuma didn't even flinch; he just watched the two of them.

"Now, who shall I punish first?" he asked quietly. Neither Mitsuo nor Ichi replied, they weren't sure if to be scared or not. They'd never really seen him so fired up before.

"It would make more sense to punish Ichi first, according to what he seems to be doing with my boyfriend. But, then again," he began to contradict himself, "Mitsuo does like so much to be punished…and he has been a bad boy." Hasunuma chuckled menacingly.

"I'll save the best for last" he decided finally, whispering in an ominous tone. He strolled over to Mitsuo, pushing Ichi off of him forcefully, making Mitsuo land on his side. He briefly looked over his perspiring and unclothed boyfriend, taking in his pulsating erection and flushed cheeks. Then he vaguely glanced at Ichi, making sure that he watched what he was about to do next. He stroked Mitsuo's cock with the whip, switching a small button at the base to make it vibrate. He held Mitsuo up with a hand on his back, so he could watch the show as well. He twirled it round the head of his penis and after Mitsuo gave a groan of satisfaction and closed his eyes, he led the top of the leather whip to his hip and slapped it hard.

Hasunuma became loosely aware that Ichi had started pleasuring himself, feeling overwhelmed with the reaction of his own arousal. He looked up at him sharply; Ichi caught his eye immediately and began to slow down his thrusting, reluctantly, unsure of what Hasunuma would do to him if he didn't.

"I'll come to you later" Hasunuma said roughly, "for now, you must watch or if you want I could always tie you up."

"I…I'll watch, I swear" Ichi complied. Hasunuma was probably the only one that could make him feel weak at the knees, he wasn't in control when he was around and it scared Ichi slightly. He looked on absently at Mitsuo and Hasunuma, if he got too involved, the temptation to please himself would become too great. He'd then be forced by Hasunuma to be bound up and left without any freedom.

"On second thoughts, come over here" Hasunuma demanded. Ichi began to move silently towards them, wondering dully what Hasunuma would do to him. Hasunuma seemed to have that effect on people.

"Take my clothes off" he ordered, loving the feeling of power he got while bullying Ichi. He obeyed, leaning forward with stumbling fingers he began to take Hasunuma's shirt off. Each button that went through its opposite slit made Hasunuma's tingle with anticipation. Once Ichi had got to the bottom and Hasunuma's chest was clearly on display, he looked up into those challenging, indigo eyes. Ichi sat up and took hold of Hasunuma's shoulders, pushing the shirt off and sliding it down his arms.

Ichi was delighted to feel goosebumps spring up from his skin as he continued to pull down the shirt. Once it had been removed he began to gain some confidence and smugly lowered his head down to Hasunuma's groin. Their breathing was becoming erratic and they were both embarrassed to find that they were enjoying the moment. Ichi delicately unbuttoned the jeans and pulled down the zipper, then he tugged attentively at the legs of the denim. Hasunuma's cock came loose and almost leaped out of its imprisonment. With Ichi still near his crotch, he could feel each warm breath he took blow against his manhood. It was setting him on fire.

"D-don't get too cocky" Hasunuma said hoarsely, he didn't want to show Ichi any weakness, as he had obviously shown none to Mitsuo. He raised Ichi up to face him and setting the whip on his thigh. He flipped the button once again to make it vibrate, giving him pleasure before it would ultimately lead him to pain.

Mitsuo looked on in interest but he had started to feel rather neglected. They seemed to be having fun without him and he desperately needed Hasunuma to himself. He was his. Just before he was about to voice his complaints Ichi caught his eye.

"It looks like Mitsuo's rather fed up" Ichi stated to Hasunuma, causing him to look at Mitsuo with interest.

"Yes, he does, doesn't he."

Mitsuo could feel his cheeks become red hot, he didn't want Ichi to notice, he needed Hasunuma to know these things. Frankly, he needed Hasunuma.

"You go to the right of Mitsuo and I'll take the left" Hasunuma ordered, swiftly taking charge. He felt rather foolish for leaving Mitsuo out so obviously and he knew he wouldn't be happy with him later. Mitsuo, as a matter of fact, wasn't feeling very happy at all, he felt embarrassed that they'd only wanted to pay attention to him because he looked bored and vulnerable. 'Don't pity me!' he sniffed inwardly.

"Ichi. Let's see what you've got" Hasunuma challenged. Trust them to make a test out of pleasuring Mitsuo. Ichi approved the challenge by ducking his head down low and nipping the skin right above Mitsuo's member. The erotic nibbling made him squirm with delight and thrust his hips up to make him go lower.

"Whoever makes him come first, wins. Agreed?" Ichi asked promptly as he stopped his attack to focus on Hasunuma.

"Agreed."

Hasunuma decided to join in on the action; he crouched down to kiss Mitsuo's sweet beige lips. He eased his tongue into his mouth and began to work the underside of Mitsuo's tongue, making him moan into his mouth. Coming up for air, Hasunuma licked Mitsuo's lips and took the bottom one into his mouth. Squeezing it between his teeth gently and then sucking it slightly. After releasing it, he began his sensual assault on his neck.

Ichi, after biting the sensitive skin between his torso and genitals, moved across slightly so that he was licking slowly on his hip where he'd been hit by Hasunuma earlier. He desperately wanted to take Mitsuo's cock into his mouth, swirling it around and feeling the whole length of him in his mouth but he wanted to make sure he prolonged his orgasm and won. Tenderly, he inched closer to his erection, pausing every now and then to nibble, suck or lick some more of his salty skin.

Mitsuo was feeling both of their effort building up inside of him, his phallus crying for attention and contact. He was trying hard to not come for Ichi but his performance was doing a lot more than Hasunuma's were. He took a deep breath but couldn't help but cry out when Ichi placed his lips on the base of his cock. A tongue flew out and licked the place where he'd just been kissed.

He nearly came undone when the tongue continued to go all the way up his length. Hasunuma saw what was happening and remembered the look on Mitsuo's face. The time they had first become intimate, the eyes shut tight, the balled up fists, clasping anything they could find, the glowing face and the ragged breath. He wouldn't let Ichi do all this to him. So he quickly flew to his cock and took it fully into his mouth, he smiled arrogantly at Ichi as he heard Mitsuo gasp.

Ichi, knowing that he wasn't to mess with Hasunuma, began to work on Mitsuo's nipples. He picked up the abandoned whip and set it to vibrate. He brushed it over his left nipple and then his right; they became even more erect than they had been before. Leaning over his body, Ichi took the brown pebbles between his finger and thumb and squeezed experimentally. Mitsuo yelped at this new stimulation and came into Hasunuma's mouth.

"I won" Hasunuma yelled proudly once he'd swallowed Mitsuo's load.

"No way!" Ichi said hotly. "I won!"

Mitsuo tried to look through the black and white stars that were bursting in front of his eyes at the bickering men. Finding it impossible he closed his eyes again and enjoyed the feelings that were washing over his body. After several moments he could feel his body begin to relax once again and felt amazingly refreshed. Once his eyesight had become clear he tenderly opened his eyes to see the two of them staring at him.

"W-what?" Mitsuo asked stuttering at their frustrated expressions.

"Come on, Mitsuo. It was me, wasn't it? I made you come, admit it" Ichi pressured.

"Leave him alone! He knows it was me that did it for him. Right, Mitsuo?" Hasunuma asked coolly, though the look in his eyes did hint upon a small amount of doubt in his mind.

"I-I'm not sure" Mitsuo answered hesitantly, not wanting to let either of his friends down. Hasunuma and Ichi sighed at this, they had known it would happen, but had wanted to compete anyway.

"Okay, then we'll all do it together, up for it Mitsuo?" In reply to this Mitsuo nodded uncertainly and Hasunuma continued "Whoever comes first loses."

Hasunuma and Ichi both knew who that would be. 'Mitsuo' they thought simultaneously.

Hasunuma started the game off. He approached Mitsuo; he was so much easier to advance on than Ichi was. Ichi sat there, unsure, he had entered Mitsuo's room to show Hasunuma how it was done after all, now he didn't know what to do.

Mitsuo saw the stranded Ichi and felt sympathy for the fellow boy. He crawled over to him, ignoring Hasunuma for a minute. Mitsuo looked up into Ichi's puzzled chocolaty brown eyes, then he looked down at his semi-hard cock. He wanted to help Ichi and he also wanted to prove that he wasn't as weak as they thought he was. He was going to make them come first. Mitsuo's competitive side was beginning to show.

Mitsuo was looking at Ichi innocently, Ichi thought he was going to be there forever, just staring, glancing between him and his erection. He actually felt rather uncomfortable being inspected. But finally Mitsuo smiled wickedly and placed his hands on Ichi's shoulders, leaning him back. He had never known that he could smile like that, where did he learn that from?!

Hasunuma was looking on with interest; Mitsuo had never tried to be dominant…and had certainly never smiled like that before. He looked rather scary, Mitsuo was definitely very fixed with this contest and this made Hasunuma desire him all the more.

Mitsuo made Ichi lay down, he pushed his legs up so that his knees were bent and were spread wide. This certainly wasn't like himself, and he had no idea what he was doing. He thought about what Ichi had done to him earlier, he could practically feel his anus throb in response.

He positioned his once again hard cock at Ichi's opening and waited cautiously. With the talk of the conversation and two hot naked guys in front of him, it was difficult not to get sexually excited. Once he snapped back to reality he began wondering if this was right, no one seemed to be telling him he was wrong. So, why shouldn't he just--

"Don't! Wait." Hasunuma interrupted the tension filled moment. He wasn't trying to sabotage this instant, but he didn't want Mitsuo to be hurt either. He chucked him a small tube of lubrication that he had just retrieved from his shirt pocket.

"Rub it on your dick, it'll help things slide in better" Hasunuma offered as an explanation for the lube and interruption. Mitsuo complied, rubbing the liquid over his penis and as a second thought over Ichi's opening too. He hadn't thought about that before. He'd had his doubts about if it would fit or not but he didn't know there were things to help things glide along smoother. He was deeply thankful that Hasunuma had said something about it sooner rather than later. He presented Hasunuma with a pleasant smile before going back to the matter in hand. Mitsuo knew that if he waited any longer, he wouldn't go threw with it, like the coward he was.

"You can do it" a voice came softly in his ear. This made Mitsuo jump; he'd been deep in thought, which ultimately caused himself to push into Ichi's arse. He hadn't realised Hasunuma had crept up on him behind his back and he was surprised how good it felt to be sandwiched between these guys. He felt his member being squeezed by the tight ring of muscles inside Ichi, he felt the need to explore further and so he pushed harder into him. He heard Ichi groan in pain and satisfaction as Mitsuo went further and further inside him. He remembered the feeling he had had earlier and began to mimic the movements that he had felt Ichi do to him.

Hasunuma didn't want Ichi to have all the fun and he desperately wanted Mitsuo or Ichi as a matter of fact, to come first and so he grabbed the lube that Mitsuo had laid next to him and rubbed some on himself. Holding on to Mitsuo's thrusting hips; he slowed him down, to the annoyance of him and Ichi and quickly slipped himself into him.

Mitsuo sighed in response to this, and as he started to drive into Ichi again he found that he couldn't find a rhythm with Hasunuma. The first few minutes were clumsy and awkward. Hasunuma had to step in by steadying Mitsuo's hips and gently find a pace that they could both follow.

After that they were all blown away, as Hasunuma pumped into Mitsuo, Mitsuo drove himself into Ichi which made Ichi cry out with delight. Each of them could feel the twisting inside of them, building up something that would make them explode. Their bodies were hot and damp, thrust after thrust came, the slapping of skin reverberating off the walls. Hasunuma was first to come, propelling into Mitsuo with such force that it made Ichi cry out as he took Mitsuo fully into his arse. Mitsuo and Ichi felt that place, deep inside of them, be stroked as they were each plunged into hard.

Hasunuma collapsed next to his two best friends, looking up at them as they reached their climax. 'I guess I lose' he thought helplessly, indifferent, currently, on the topic. He rolled over onto his back and lay there, spent, feeling an immense sense of joy and satisfaction in his gut.

Mitsuo reached down feebly to stroke Ichi's cock, refusing to be the second to come. He wanted to win. Thankfully, this did the trick and Ichi unburdened himself all over Mitsuo's and his chest. He began to suck in air, not realising that he had held his breath in the first place. His whole body slumped to the ground, sweat rolled in front of his eyes and he could feel the cool air in the room hit him like a bus. The hot waves of his climax's slowly subsiding until he just felt exhausted. He reached for Mitsuo's covers that were lying aimlessly on the floor a few inches away.

Mitsuo meanwhile had pulled out of Ichi, being the last to come and the ultimate winner. He sighed contentedly as he watched Ichi shuffle up to Hasunuma who had already fallen asleep, Ichi placed the covers over them both and scuffled over, holding the covers open for Mitsuo to join them. His eye lids began to drop and he released an all mighty yawn, stretching slightly he walked over to them and hopped in. The day had been a good one. He couldn't wait to wake up in the morning to gloat about his victory to the two of them. But now, was a time to dream…

* * *

_I hope everyone enjoyed that because I enjoyed writing it. What did you think of it? - Please review. Once again…I'd love any EQ fans out there to just suggest which pairing to do next. I have a vague idea but haven't made up my mind…so it may take a little longer to update this time. Thanks to anyone that read this. Oh and please review and criticise if you found anything wrong. Until next time…:)_


	4. MitsuoXKanau

**A/N: **_Hey everyone, welcome to Chapter 4 of 'The Ultimate Eerie Queerie Yaoi Collection'! Yet again, I must remind you that this fanfic contains yaoi, lots of smut and hardly any plot at all, so if you are offended easily by such thing then do not read the following fic. Anyway, I would like to thank _Mitaretai _again, for reviewing all my chapters and especially for her suggestions. And also _pUppetEEr-NiNja _for reviewing two chapters, thank you! I have tried to stay in character and have also tried to keep my grammar and spelling precise. So, if there are any mistakes, please apply to be my beta. 'Cause I suck at correcting my mistakes or noticing them at all…_

_I dedicate this fanfic to _Majin Gemma

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Eerie Queerie; All Property of Shuri Shiozu

**IMPORTANT: **I've looked everywhere for volume 4 (several times) but have recently won a competition that has awarded me a $50 gift card, so I will order it off the net soon. Can't wait to read it! Anyway, these fanfics are based on volumes 1-3, sorry for any inconvenience. Hope you enjoy…

**Summary:** A collection of several different pairings from EQ. Hardcore yaoi and smut entails. You have been warned...

* * *

"Hey, Kanau, you're not dressed up today, how come?" Mitsuo asked, puzzled. The gloomy ghost was back into his old uniform, one Mitsuo hadn't seen in a while. Mikuni was always dressing him up to be a cat or a teddy bear…or other things. Mitsuo had to admit, he did look cute in all those frilly outfits. His black eyes connected with Mitsuo's green ones.

"Mikuni's out, I don't have to wear those silly outfits when he's not here" Kanau replied. This wasn't particularly true, he'd felt that he needed to have a 'cleaning' day and had washed all his outfits, but now he couldn't help but put up a front. Even though Kanau never put up a fight anymore when Mikuni forced him into the outfits, he still didn't like the fact he was being pushed into them. Truthfully, he liked the outfits; just he refused to admit it.

"Right" Mitsuo said cheerfully, grabbing a piece of toast that had just sprung from the toaster.

"Do you want me to butter that?" Kanau enquired. He had been the shrine's chef, and often the cleaner, for a while now. He didn't mind doing it. He often thought back on how he'd have been good in the cooking club, if he hadn't been so great at drama.

The fact he was excellent at acting was certainly true, Kanau could go through a wide range of emotions in a matter of minutes. He was happy one minute yet sad the next, not many people could figure him out.

"No, that's okay, I can manage" Mitsuo answered chirpily. Kanau had always admired him for that, being so, cheerful. He was finally together with Hasunuma, that was confirmed but even before Hasunuma and him had officially come together he was still always happy. Kanau longed to have those sorts of feelings for some one and especially to have them returned.

"Watch out" Kanau gasped, snapping out of his reverie. He watched, almost in slow motion, as Mitsuo tripped on a misplaced broom on the floor and came tumbling down on the washing pile, toast still in hand. Mitsuo instantly blushed at his own clumsiness and went to check on the pieces of bread in his hand.

"They smell like feet" Mitsuo giggled. Kanau let out a sigh of relief, he had once been envious of Mitsuo, and still was to be truthful. Yet, he couldn't help but be his friend. He glided over to him and held out a hand to pull him up. Mitsuo took it.

"Thanks" he mumbled. Mitsuo had always been a pretty emotional person himself, he was forever changing his manner from happy to shy or mad to upset. His thoughts began to drift back to Hasunuma as he was helped up and a smile instantly filled his face. Kanau saw this and blushed, he saw the eyes filling with desire, he saw the smile creeping on his features and Mitsuo was looking straight at…him. He could feel himself becoming excited. Could he feel something for him?

Kanau's hand instantly zipped away and his eyes diverted to the floor. His face was still flushed and his whole body tingled, waiting with anticipation to be touched again.

"What's the matter?" Mitsuo asked curiously, looking at the blushing ghost.

"No-nothing" Kanau replied, maybe he was testing him, like Mikuni always did. Yet, this was different; Mitsuo was soft and warm where Mikuni was cold and tough. He knew deep down that he could give him something more than Mikuni ever did.

"I need some help" Kanau whispered to the floor, hoping beyond hope that Mitsuo would and would not hear.

"With what?" Mitsuo asked, concerned.

"I need to feel, loved" Kanau looked up at Mitsuo, through his eyelashes, with lust filled eyes.

"Why do you need me for that?" Mitsuo asked, fear shaking through his voice. He knew what Kanau was capable off; he had once tried to kill him after all.

"Because you're my friend, aren't you? We do things like that for each other" Kanau replied, edging closer and closer to Mitsuo. He whimpered in reply to the movement.

"But…but, why don't you ask one of the others?" Mitsuo coughed up, trying desperately to avoid what he was soon coming to realise was his fate.

"No one could love me like you would" Kanau said simply adding "please!" on the end. Mitsuo had to admit defeat; he had always been loyal and always liked to help. He thought about how far he had come, he'd never been as charitable with Kiyomi. A part of him had always thought Kanau dangerous and he felt a thrill at the notion of them together.

"Fine," he grumbled "but I'm not good at it myself…and I still love Hasunuma." Kanau answered with a slight nod of his head, a delicious smile sweeping over his face. His eyes no longer looked vacant as they usually did; now they looked alive. Kanau took Mitsuo's hand and led him to the square that Mikuni had made Hasunuma solid in. He light the candles around each edge and walked in, instantly becoming opaque.

Mitsuo watched Kanau, his whole body was no longer translucent and he knew when he touched him again, he'd be able to feel any pleasure or pain. Mitsuo hesitantly stepped into the square.

"You're the master of this area now" Kanau said smoothly. "I can move very little as a ghost, I come second in this domain and am therefore your servant. It gives me solidity but also drags away on my strength slowly too. I do what you want me to."

"R-right" Mitsuo stuttered. Mitsuo looked terrified at this, he knew that to be able to help Kanau he'd have to use the square, but he never knew he'd have to be 'master' or that it would drain Kanau of his strength.

"We don't have to do this" Mitsuo stated feebly. He knew it would never work, but he was rather insecure about being dominant. Even if he had done it before, it had been under different circumstances. What if Kanau judged him and told him he did a poor job of pleasuring him? Mitsuo looked on unhappily at Kanau's shaking head.

"I'm sure about this Mitsuo, I need you."

Mitsuo shuffled over to Kanau tentatively who had sat down in the middle of the square. He took a deep breath as his trembling hand went out to touch Kanau's face. He cupped his cheek affectionately and rubbed his thumb over Kanau's soft pink lips. He leaned down, getting caught in the moment and his passionate eyes. Then he stopped, his lips were an inch away from touching Kanau's, but he couldn't help it. What was he doing?

"No" Kanau grunted, seeing the uncertainty in the other boys eyes, he thrust his chin up, craning his neck to make contact with Mitsuo's moist lips. His lips parted instantly, mostly out of shock at the connection but also out of slight want. Kanau's tongue was gentle and hot against his own, he began to move around it, massage it. Kanau moaned in response, he'd never been kissed so tenderly.

All doubting thoughts soon went out of his mind as he heard Kanau moan into his mouth. After all this was what friends did for each other. Mitsuo's hand crept round to the back of his neck and began to rub the place where his hairline began. His hair began to stand on end almost instantaneously and he felt goosebumps springing up all over his body.

Meanwhile, the other hand was inching its way down Kanau's shoulders and round to his chest to unbutton his jacket and shirt. He broke the kiss and paused, taking in the sight of a glowing Kanau, his chest bare and nipples erect. He could feel himself becoming erect and hastily continued. He made a trail of feather light kisses all the way down to the small brown nubs. His hands were every where, stroking whatever he could touch.

Kanau gasped when Mitsuo took his nipple into his mouth. They were highly sensitive, much more sensitive than Mikuni's for sure. His erection was throbbing painfully as he felt Mitsuo's tongue tease his nipple from every angle. His hands were a different matter, one was on his back, making him arch, wanting more of his hot little mouth and the other was caressing his other nipple. Kanau began to shudder, feeling the pleasure override his whole body, Hasunuma had obviously taught him well.

Mitsuo was gazing down at him, his breathing uneven and fast. He couldn't quite believe that Kanau could come, just by the insignificant lick of the nipple. He shook his head slightly and a streak of impatience flashed across his eyes.

"Ready for more?" He asked simply. When Kanau nodded feebly, biting his bottom lip as he felt the last wave of his orgasm subside, Mitsuo zeroed in on his trousers. He began unhooking them and slowly dragged them down, so he was nearly naked. All that remained were his briefs and the shirt and jacket that sat loosely on his shoulders. Mitsuo leant over him, pushing the offending items off his body. With such close contact, Kanau felt himself lie down and then prop himself up with his elbows to watch Mitsuo.

He trailed his fingers down Kanau's body all the way from his shoulders, passing over his nipples gently and to the elastic edge of the pants. He placed his thumbs underneath the material and pulled them down seductively. He took off the already soiled pants and threw them out of the square. He was pleased to see an already semi-hard penis. He took it into his hands and stroked it delicately. He could feel Kanau's manhood becoming harder and harder in his hands. He was trying to do this the best he could, he wanted to help Kanau and he was going to try his best.

Mitsuo swooped down and took his cock into his mouth. He felt it pulsate against his tongue, urging him to go further, envelope him in the fervent wetness of his mouth. Kanau began to thrust softly, knowing that when he did it hard with Mikuni, he'd whip him for it. He felt the pressure build up inside of him all over again. He wanted to last longer this time, he held on, feeling Mitsuo's lips and tongue all around his hard shaft. He needed to release, he wanted to feel the pleasure dominate his entire body.

Kanau could just see Mitsuo's head bobbing faster and faster and then the tip of his tongue making circles round the head of his member. He couldn't help but come undone. He came into Mitsuo's awaiting mouth. He'd always been curious to know what Kanau tasted like and so he swallowed his seed. He felt the salty, bitter and plainly masculine liquid slide down his throat and couldn't help but feel proud of himself. Yet, he still hadn't come and his erection was becoming rather painful, he needed his own release.

"Are you okay?" He asked Kanau attentively. He was obviously feeling the passion and bliss bathe over him. But then he was no longer gulping in air and his body lay limp on the floor.

"Uh huh" was all that Kanau could manage. He was rather surprised that Mitsuo hadn't come yet, he knew that he hadn't stimulated himself but everything had been so damn…erotic. Kanau had never experienced sex quite like this, it was gentle and passionate. He could do it for the rest of his life.

Kanau opened his heavy eyes, all his energy was slowly seeping away, not only because of the power of his orgasm but because the square they were in too. Mitsuo was obviously keen on carrying on though, since he was undressing himself unhurriedly. His hands were shaking a little and he mentally cursed himself for being anxious about what he planned to do next. He tugged the shirt he wore over his head and began to slide off the shorts he had on with a jerk of the string. He hadn't been too bothered about putting underwear on and so, he was standing there naked in under a minute. He glanced over at Kanau who was staring at his naked body. He felt uncomfortable and shy being watched.

Mitsuo's erection stood hard and proud, Kanau was simply admiring it before he harshly turned around, a blush sneaking on his cheeks.

"Close your eyes" Mitsuo said roughly then cleared his throat. Kanau complied and lay still, breathing steadily with his eyes closed. He wasn't worried; Mitsuo wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Then there was a searing pain in his backside. He felt Mitsuo's cock penetrate the tight ring of muscles that made up his arsehole. Mikuni had done this several times too, but this was much different, he'd always been aware if he was going to do it and it was rough too. But this, this was a surprise and a rather welcome one at that.

Mitsuo whimpered in reply to the tightness of Kanau's entrance, he needed to move and for it to be fast but he didn't want to hurt him. He slowly inched himself in, slowly, using everything he had to restrain himself from plunging straight in.

"Faster…harder" Kanau moaned at him. That was all Mitsuo needed and he pounded into Kanau as hard and fast as he could. The tightness around his member felt wonderful and he couldn't help but sigh as he felt his orgasm loom. As Mitsuo thrust into him, Kanau could also feel that place deep inside of him fill with pleasure and be caressed each time, it was driving him crazy.

Suddenly, they both felt something snap and the two of them saw lights rupture before their eyes and all their muscles seemed to contract at once, leaving them breathless and exhausted.

"Thank you" Kanau whispered into Mitsuo's ear, which was located right next to his mouth, down to the fact that he had collapsed onto Kanau.

"No problem" came the raspy reply. Mitsuo sat up and reached out a hand for Kanau to take, he accepted it and he pulled him out of the square where he instantly became translucent once again.

"Well, that was fun…" Mitsuo chuckled becoming rather embarrassed.

"Wasn't it just" Kanau replied, "I could get used to that" he added inaudibly.

"What was that?" Mitsuo asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Nothing…just, nothing…"

* * *

_I know, I know that was kind of a terrible ending…but take it or leave it. I plan on adding Mikuni into the next chapter. Oh and of course, I'm going to do another chapter with Hasunuma and Mitsuo and dedicate it to _Mitaretai_, since I really like them together too! Plus I have a special chapter that I want to dedicate to my friend Susan (_geniusgirl_), since she gave me the idea, but that's not for quite a few chapters to come. So look out for them! As always, I'm happy to hear about any suggestions of pairings that I should do next. Please review. Plus, a special note for Gemma, at this moment in time, you're three chapters behind, get reading!_


	5. KanauXMikuni

**A/N: **_Hey everyone, welcome to Chapter 5 of 'The Ultimate Eerie Queerie Yaoi Collection'! This fanfic is packed full of lime, lemon, smut, yaoi…whatever you'd like to call it. If you object to these kinds of mature themes then you should click back twice, now. But, I'm guessing, as this is the fifth chapter, you'd be reading this on purpose by now, so hey, read on… (Thank you to _Sakurafeather_ and _Mitaretai _for reviewing.)_

_I dedicate this fanfic to my dear friend who won't for God's sake hurry up and finish 'Will You Wait For Me'. It's a fantastic story. Plus, she won't finish reading this…_

_Anyway, for Majin Gemma. _

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Eerie Queerie; All Property Of Shuri Shiozu

**IMPORTANT!: **I should be getting the e-card soon for and then will order volume 4. As I can't find it anywhere else. Please be patient with me…hopefully by the time I write chapter 6 I'll have read it.

**Summary:** A collection of several different pairings from EQ. Hardcore yaoi and smut entails. You have been warned...

* * *

'Senpai' Kanau whispered inwardly, an immense sadness was growing inside of him. He never knew if to feel sad or angry at the thought of the older man. He'd loved him once and he could never forget him. He'd died for that man.

"Kanau?" Mikuni interrupted the ghost's thoughts. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen, broad shoulders, and a small smile on his face and just that air of excellence that was purely him. Kanau turned his head slightly; his stomach was twisted with pain, sadness and anger. He wasn't sure he could deal with Mikuni at that moment.

"What?" Kanau demanded, his voice hitching in his throat. This was the 16th anniversary of his own death and all he wanted to do was curl up and…die. Which was impossible since he already was dead. What was left for him?

"Don't snap at me." He said quietly. His face twisted into a frown and his eyes flashed with a hint of guilt. He was well aware of the significance of the day to Kanau, but he couldn't help but still hurt the ghost before him. Whatever he did, he always seemed to aggravate the boy. Kanau turned away, staring out the wooden window in the kitchen. A tear made a wet path down his cheek.

"Don't cry. You're dead; you have been for a while now. Don't pity yourself" Mikuni demanded almost desperately, as he walked up to the ghost. He hated it when Kanau cried; he couldn't help but feel it was his entire fault. He remembered the day as clear as if it were yesterday that fateful day.

---

"High priest, Mikuni, I have a confession. I think I have done something extremely wrong…"

"You must pray to Kami that you will be forgiven."

"I cannot be forgiven; I have committed too many sins."

"What are they? There may be a ritual to excuse your misdeeds."

"I agreed to kill myself with one of my students, he is infatuated with me. I got caught up in the moment and now I fear everyone will find out and I will be disowned by my parents. What can I do?"

"You obviously want to live. So do so. As for your student, tell him where he stands. If force is needed to make him see your point of view then enforce it. He will be better off that way. Remember to keep praying."

"I know what I have to do, thank you, High Priest."

---

Mikuni grabbed Kanau's shoulders and shook him roughly. He wanted to be forgiven, by Kanau and himself. He could never make it right. He let Kanau go and sighed. The boy in front of him stared up at him blankly. No matter what, Mikuni couldn't tell him what happened that day. Kanau would blame him for everything…

Kanau looked up at Mikuni's sad face, inside, somewhere, he was puzzled. Mikuni didn't look sad, he only ever looked arrogant. Or insanely happy when he was around other people. Yet, he was far too numb to wonder the reason behind the change of emotion. Mikuni no longer felt big and strong, he no longer felt he was protecting Kanau and making him feel wanted. He felt a mix of shame, failure and distress wash over him.

"Kanau, what are you thinking?" Mikuni asked weakly, he needed to understand Kanau if he was ever to make things right. This made him snap back to reality, never before had Mikuni seemed so powerless. His voice didn't hold the usual boom and his eyes seemed drained.

"I-I…My senpai. I was never good enough, was I? I'm never good enough." Tears began to fall freely then. Kanau's chest throbbed, aching with hurt and frustration. "I'm never good enough for you. Mitsuo would always rather have Hasunuma and my senpai would rather have lived than be with me."

Mikuni flinched; it was what he'd dreaded. Kanau didn't think himself worthy of anyone, but truly he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He'd always wanted to keep Kanau involved, keep him happy. Only his guilt got in the way of that. All Mikuni could do was feel anger at himself when he saw Kanau. Which meant he wasn't often good to Kanau when they were alone together. He must have come across as cold and tough. But all he wanted to do was wrap Kanau up in his arms and tell him he'd love him forever.

"You're too good for me" Mikuni answered softly. He turned away slightly; he was going to have to tell Kanau the truth. To set him and Kanau free.

"What?" Kanau whispered, his cheeks flushed.

"It's true. You always have been too good for me, Kanau. Your senpai was just too idiotic to see how special you really are. I-I love you. Please, don't cry…" Mikuni faced him and cupped one side of his face in his hands. He rubbed the tears away tenderly with his thumb.

"Why are you saying this? You've always treated me so callously when we're alone together. Why now?" Kanau stared up at Mikuni, his eyes glaring icily. Yet, he was melting inside; no one had ever said anything like that to him before. Mikuni's hand dropped.

"I…Well, I always felt responsible for your death. Your senpai came to me, a week before you died. He told me that he didn't know what to do. That a student had fell in love with him and he'd agreed to commit suicide with him. But he wanted to pull out. He had only got caught up in the moment. I told him to force the student to see it his way. I didn't know it was you Kanau. I regret it all."

"Y-You…" Was all Kanau could manage. His head was spinning and the warm feeling he had felt seconds before had now gave way to thunder that struck his very soul. His tongue burned to blurt out so many things. But just a glance at the tormented look on Mikuni's face made his searing tongue lay still.

Deep down, Kanau had always blamed everyone else for the way his life had turned out. He had blamed everyone but his senpai. He couldn't just blame Mikuni like that. It was time to change, to move on. He had developed a bond with the man in front of him; it may be small and weak. It may be insignificant, but Kanau had feelings for the man. He'd just chose to ignore them; dwelling on the fact that his senpai was the only one he loved.

"Prove you love me" Kanau said delicately. His eyes focussing on the floor and then steadily leading up to his chocolaty orbs. Mikuni hadn't expected that, he'd been braced for some kind of beating, verbal and/or physical. But, in the end, all Kanau wanted was love.

Mikuni took his hand and led him into another room. He was going to do this perfectly, Kanau hadn't blamed him, and he didn't hate him. He wanted him. There was no overbearing guilt to cloud his view of Kanau any longer. And as a perfectionist, this was going to be a long and pleasurable experience.

Kanau could feel Mikuni's palm become moist as they approached the square, could he be…nervous? Only days before had Kanau been moaning in that very square with Mitsuo. Mikuni pulled him in.

"I give you complete freedom in this domain" Mikuni stated, looking directly at Kanau. Mikuni's eyes seemed to burn into his, he felt solid now and he could feel the breeze from the open window blowing casually in his hair. His senses seemed to increase by 10, he was suddenly very aware of his own body. As he was every time he came in the plaza.

"Thank you" Kanau whispered, keeping his eyes locked on the older man's as he came closer. Mikuni didn't even reply as he lowered himself to tenderly kiss the now solid ghost. His arms embraced Kanau's slim body, his long fingers reaching down and cupping his arse in his sizeable hands. Mikuni's hot breath was teasing his neck eagerly, making Kanau shiver with anticipation.

Making a trail of kisses from the base of his neck he led it back to Kanau's lips that were parted slightly. Mikuni knew a great opportunity when he saw one and so he slipped his tongue into his innocent mouth. This definitely wasn't like Mikuni, Kanau contemplated. Mikuni was usually forceful, he was hard and intense. In his place was this alien, who was kissing him with such gentle passion it made his head spin.

Mikuni's soft tongue was doing magic inside his mouth. Kanau could feel himself almost erupt with heat; his whole body seemed to be on fire. Every little touch Mikuni gave him seemed to be everywhere, it healed him inside. They separated for air, their breathing rushed. Kanau could feel his heart rate rising and found that wasn't the only thing that was rising either.

Mikuni sat Kanau down, laying his head back. He slowly stripped him of his clothing. Button by button. Every inch of flesh that was then released made Mikuni regret saying he'd take it slow. He knew better than anyone how sensitive Kanau could be, he wanted to make him last as long as possible. The maid's outfit was soon removed, leaving him exposed and feeling quite vulnerable. Even though they'd done this several times, this time felt different and Kanau felt the instinct to cover himself and look away from his lover.

"Don't." Mikuni whispered into Kanau's ear, "You're stunning." This made Kanau blush crimson, he looked at Mikuni wide-eyed, this couldn't be the same high priest. It could be a dream…but his arousal was definitely real and the caress of Mikuni's lips on his neck felt genuine. Even if this wasn't for real, who was he to stop it?

Kanau watched Mikuni slip his garments off seductively, which just intensified his erection. He stood proudly bare, unadulterated Mikuni. Kanau couldn't resist, he'd made a promise to himself that he'd make Mikuni prove himself - but he needed this. He got on his knees and crawled over to where the older man stood. He took his member in his hands and stroked it softly. Then, Kanau dipped down and took it in his mouth. He ran his tongue across the hot shaft, swirling and sucking. Mikuni moaned, his mouth lay open with ecstasy.

It was an erotic scene, a black haired boy on his knees, hot and sticky. While a blonde hair man stood, weak kneed, face creased with effort. They were linked, an intense little mouth, a strong tongue. Two erections, 1 unaided.

"Stop, Kanau" Mikuni panted. Kanau paused and looked up, bewildered, at him.

"Why?" Kanau enquired. It wasn't like Mikuni to interrupt things and he certainly never panted. Kanau was starting to get suspicious.

"I'm supposed to be proving to you that I love you. Let me." Mikuni replied, giving him that deep soul searching look again. Kanau nodded briefly and sat down, cross legged. Waiting for Mikuni to make his move. He didn't disappoint, walking over to his robes he took out a band of anal beads.

"I thought we might try these" Mikuni said, giving a small smirk. His senpai and him had talked about anal beads, Kanau had been nervous back then and it seemed a simple answer. Just to help him adjust.

Now he was lying on his back, the small beads felt so good inside him. They seemed to massage every part of him, hitting that spot that satisfied him so much. Mikuni had one hand on the ring which controlled the beads and the other on Kanau's shoulder, gripping him tightly. Kanau on the other hand was pleasuring himself with one hand and Mikuni with the other.

The heat around Kanau was getting more and more deep, until, finally, it would reach his very core. He wished he could feel this way forever, on the edge of his climax. Mikuni thrust the beads in sharply one last time. Pushing him right over the edge into a starry oblivion. Kanau came hard and fast, his seed leaving a residue over his abdomen. Then, at the sight of Kanau reaching his orgasm and the slight squeeze around his manhood, made Mikuni come too.

Mikuni collapsed next to Kanau, spent. A cool breeze washed over them and the sounds of the birds was almost deafening. Suddenly the world began turning again and Kanau felt Mikuni's fingers link with his.

"I have a confession…" Mikuni whispered to no one in general. The ceiling had suddenly become very interesting to him.

"What is it?" Kanau asked, propping himself up with his elbows. He looked sideways at Mikuni, admiring his lover.

"I'm not Mikuni."

"No, I am." The spirit of Mikuni stood in the door way, arms folded. Kanau didn't know who to stare at first. He stood up abruptly and looked down at the guy he had thought to be Mikuni.

"Who are you?!" Kanau demanded, a scowl on his face. Then, as the fake Mikuni looked up. It struck him. "Senpai?"

"Yes. It's me, Kanau" he replied. Kanau was thunderstruck. He didn't know what to feel. Happy - because he saw his teacher again? Rage at him for being the reason he died? Sadness - because he seemed to be dead himself? He glared down at him. Anger was always easier. Then, his senpai floated out of Mikuni's body. Which let Mikuni's spirit be absorbed into his own body. His senpai looked as attractive as he had 16 years ago. He hadn't seemed to change one bit.

"Please don't be angry with me. It's true. Everything I said. I do love you" the words were spluttered, anything for some kind of diversion. To escape the real issue.

"You let me die" Kanau said softly, tears falling.

"I panicked, Kanau. I'm sorry!" This just made him angrier, his whole body tensed and his eyes turned to fire.

"I hate you" Kanau spat out.

"Kanau, I never meant to hurt you."

"Looks like you did a pretty bad job at that, doesn't it? I'm dead! All because of you" Kanau roared, he had never felt so enraged. His insides were seething, his mind had one aim - hurt his senpai like he had him.

"I've regretted it so much over the past 16 years. I never should have let you fall." Kanau's senpai stepped forward, frantically trying to make contact with the boy. Thinking that if he just touched him, maybe he'd be able to take the anger the way, make Kanau forgive him.

"It's too late, isn't it? I've moved on. In more ways than one."

"Remember what I used to say? 'Whenever I speak your name, Kanau…I feel all my wishes will come true.' They will. I love you Kanau, my wish is to be with you." Kanau didn't feel the warm feeling inside, he didn't even blink an eye lid. Slowly, he turned to Mikuni, who was watching all this with interest in the door way. Completely silent - for once. The reaction that Kanau got from that one glimpse of Mikuni, made him stand his ground.

"I love him now." Kanau said, pointing directly at Mikuni.

"W-what?" stuttered the teacher. Mikuni also looked surprised.

"He may be mean, ruthless and a flirt. But the way I feel around him has always been more tender and affectionate than I ever was around you. He'd never have tried to kill me. Even if he doesn't love me back, and he won't ever be like you were with me just now. I'll still love him more than I ever will you. You were a high school crush. Now, go away. Leave me alone." Kanau turned his back to his senpai and walked out the room.

"Do as he says" Mikuni said quietly from his place in the doorway.

"But I love him so much, high priest" the sobbing senpai crumbled to the floor.

"He's mine now" Mikuni chuckled spitefully at the ghost. "All mine."

* * *

_Has it really been 2 weeks since I last wrote a chapter?! I never even realised - sorry for such a long wait. Half term this week so I had time to finish this chapter. I'm swamped. __I hope you enjoyed that…I always wanted Mikuni to have a soft side. I really sought to portray that._

_By the way, I'd like to ask you all. Do you like the longer or shorter chapters I've wrote? (more actual story before/after the mindless sex or no) - Just wondering._

_Anyway, look out for Chapter 6 - I really do hope I can get volume 4 soon. _


	6. IchiXKanau

**A/N: **_Hey everyone, welcome to Chapter 6 of 'The Ultimate Eerie Queerie Yaoi Collection'! I definitely had trouble picking the pairing for this chapter, I wanted to have a break from Mitsuo, he was getting too much action... So, going with the theme of linking each chapter by one person from the previous, I picked Kanau, because well, he's just got a great persona. As always, if you are offended by boy on boy love, smut and all that, don't read this. I have warned everyone, 7 times now, so hey, don't flame me for being a disgusting bottom dweller because I like and write yaoi. Blah, blah, blah. Thank you to _usagi1515 and Sunshine Llama for reviewing.

_**Dedicated to Majin Gemma **_

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Eerie Queerie; All Property Of Shuri Shiozu.

**IMPORTANT!: **I finally read it! Volume 4 was pretty awesome. Of course, chapter 1 of my story now becomes pretty irrelevant according to the fourth volume now, but hey.

**Summary:** A collection of several different pairings from EQ. Hardcore yaoi and smut entails. You have been warned...

* * *

Kanau gazed misty eyed out the kitchen window, he'd declared his love for Mikuni, yet, Mikuni didn't seem to care one bit. They had gone on like absolutely nothing had happened. He hadn't exactly expected roses and boxes of chocolates. But something, anything, would have been nice. He sighed and focussed on the window before him which even from the cold weather and his hot breath had not gone white and steamy, due to the fact he had no real breath.

He couldn't breathe.

Thinking about this Kanau's insides began to twist into knots, brood on the fact he was dead and would never live again. He didn't really love Mikuni either... It was one thing to be loved, but to be loved in return, that was the hard part. Kanau didn't want that, he didn't want to have to fight or be angry anymore.

Then, something out the corner of his eye caught his attention. Hasunuma had Mitsuo pinned up to a tree in the courtyard, his arms were wrapped round his small body like he'd never let go. Their breath came up in bouts of steamy clouds. Mitsuo was looking up at him with huge innocent eyes, his mouth slightly agape. It seemed the world only consisted of them. Nothing except each other mattered to them.

'That's what love is' thought Kanau, glaring enviously at the two of them. He wanted someone to look at him like Hasunuma was looking now. The passionate swirl of his eyes, leading to the deepest and darkest parts of his soul. He wanted it to be that natural. Mikuni had never done that and Kanau truly didn't have any faith he ever would. It was just a distant dream, the dream to be loved, and the dream of that perfect person. He thought about his time with Mitsuo, it had been quite gentle and erotic, but it wasn't love. Then, the time with his senpai...that had been unbelievable; he knew that was more guilt than love. He knew he could be loved, he just knew it.

He wanted to find himself in someone's eyes, just like Mitsuo did with Hasunuma, you could tell that just by plainly looking at them. They fit perfectly, were one together. Kanau's body tensed suddenly, his anger getting the better of him. Why did Mitsuo always have to get the best of everything? It simply wasn't fair. He wanted to take Hasunuma away, just to see Mitsuo's reactions. Just to see the painful expression on his face. He wouldn't kill him, but he would use him. He needed a distraction; he needed to separate them both for a while.

"Hasunuma! Your brother is here!" Kanau found himself shouting out the window. He'd heard briefly from Mikuni that he had a brother, but Hasunuma had been exiled because he'd confessed his sexuality. Hasunuma looked stricken for a minute; his eyes took on a 'deer caught in headlights' look. Maybe he hadn't expected to be found. There were quite a few mysteries about Hasunuma's past.

From the look on Mitsuo's face, he hadn't known about Hasunuma's brother. Kanau doubted he'd even asked. There were some whispered words that Kanau couldn't quite hear but he thought he could vaguely make out the words "go" and "later" and suddenly, Hasunuma was trudging his way inside, eyes dark and his mouth frowning. Mitsuo, on the other hand, was stalking off in the other direction.

"Where is he?" Hasunuma growled when he saw Kanau. All he got in reply was a malicious smile and the foreign feeling of being pushed out of his own body. Suddenly, he wasn't looking at Kanau but himself.

"What the hell?!" Hasunuma erupted, his pupils shrunk to tiny dots and his hair almost seemed like it was on fire.

"I knew you'd send him away at the mention of your brother," Kanau seemed pretty pleased with himself, his voice took on a menacing edge. Hasunuma, on the other hand, had decided to play it down and now looked at the body of himself coolly.

"Well, I knew I was hot, Kanau, but you really don't have to go and steal my body," Hasunuma smirked. Kanau's eyes shook at the response, a mixture of disbelief and anger spreading over his body. He couldn't take it, he just couldn't.

"Why do Mitsuo and you have to have everything?" Kanau blurted out, his eyes beginning to water. "It's just not fair." This surprised Hasunuma, his mouth lay slightly open, taking in this information.

"We don't, Kanau. It took me forever to win Mitsuo, you witnessed that for yourself. But it doesn't mean you have to try and steal all that from us and everyone else that has a particular bond. You'll find someone, I promise." Kanau broke down at Hasunuma's words.

"What if you're wrong? What if I can't find anyone?" He sobbed freely. Hasunuma didn't like to see himself cry; he swooped down silently, cupped his face with his large hand and kissed him briefly. Kanau looked up astonished, shiny remains left upon his cheeks from the tears.

"I'm never wrong," Hasunuma stated, he stared into his eyes with a determined look that set Kanau's mind at ease.

"Right," Kanau murmured. He then hastily wiped his cheek with the back of his hand and stood up. Looking directly at the floor the whole time. Hasunuma then leaned into Kanau, enveloping him in a hug that initially sent Kanau elevating out of his body.

"I'm sorry, Hasunuma," Kanau whispered, "I just wanted what you had."

"I know and you will, I've promised, haven't I?" Hasunuma replied, flexing his fingers experimentally.

"Yes," Kanau sighed, "you did."

---

"Come on, slowpoke!" Mitsuo was shouting at Ichi, who was running behind him, evidently wheezy.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Ichi yelled back. He had no idea why he had been called on by Mitsuo, rudely lifted from the cave that was his blankets on the sofa, told to get dressed and get out. It was his house, right?! Well, as expected, Mitsuo didn't think so.

"We've got to catch a glimpse of Hasunuma's brother before he leaves, so hurry up!" Mitsuo slowed down his pace a little to run beside Ichi.

"Oh, so that's why you are unusually fast today. Hasunuma has a brother?"

"Apparently so," Mitsuo said before speeding up again, an expression of pure purpose on his round little face. The wind blew recklessly and there was a distant clap of thunder which made Ichi run twice his normal speed.

"That's more like it, Ichi!" Mitsuo grinned as he zipped past him.

---

"I'm BACK!" Mitsuo shouted at the top of his voice to no one in particular. He began to search around for this mysterious brother that he had never even heard about, leaving Ichi to make himself comfortable. Which Ichi did. Laying down tiredly he felt coldness slowly ebb over him. It wasn't a creepy coldness but more of a sad chill.

"Kanau?" Ichi asked, slightly unsettled. He'd become a lot more receptive to supernatural feelings while knowing Mitsuo, lately he'd even looked up on it a lot. He was always quite fascinated with who Mitsuo was talking to. Plus, Hasunuma being able to see Kanau really peed him off. Just another thing those two shared.

"Kanau, is it possible that...I can see you?" Ichi whispered, knowing full well what he had to do but not knowing if to or not. It was rather the equivalent of talking to himself. He decided to swallow whatever fear he had and took some matches from the side table and light each of the four candles with shaking hands. Then, he hesitantly stepped into the square, only to find a young man standing there before him.

"Nice to meet you, Ichi." Kanau held up a hand for him to shake. His eyes seemed to laser pinpoint every muscle in his body so he felt like he'd been turned into ice. His eyes were just stunning, even though slightly red, they were visibly powerful. His mouth was pursed, as if annoyed by something and his hair flopped everywhere, uncontrollable. That seemed to be him all over, he couldn't control himself at all, Ichi remembered what he had done to Mitsuo and instantly felt chilled to the very bone.

"I know you can move...and speak, so you don't have to stand there like an idiot." Kanau sneered at the taller, shaking, man. Suddenly, Kanau felt a warm hand in his and he looked down to find Ichi's right hand clasping his left.

"Nice to meet you," Ichi mumbled, looking at their joined hands also, a blush teasing his cheeks. Their fingers seemed to linger for a few moments, Ichi couldn't believe how soft and warm Kanau's skin felt, he was a ghost; shouldn't his hand go straight through his? Kanau on the other hand was admiring the size of Ichi's hands and how he had held onto his hand so gently. Almost scared that as soon as he touched him he'd break into a thousand pieces.

"Why did you want to see me?" Kanau inquired, breaking their handshake. He kept his piercing gaze on Ichi at all times, he was new really. A stranger to him. He had to protect himself from being hurt at all, he'd eventually learnt that much.

"I just, well, I just did. Why were you crying?" Ichi countered. He didn't want to make him angry, he was rather scared of him to be truthful but he didn't want to ask himself the real reason he wanted to see Kanau.

Kanau flicked his hair professionally away from his eyes and stared more intently at Ichi, who seemed to be shrinking under the intimidating gaze. He wasn't going to tell this creep he was crying because he was lonely. He wasn't going to tell him that no matter what he tried he could never find love. Hell, he wasn't even going to tell him that he was crying because he was dead. How could he possibly understand?

"You don't have to tell me," Ichi complied, after the long pause. "Just thought maybe I could help."

"You can't help me," Kanau began to shake, his fingers rolling into fists. _Flash_ - Lighting had light up every inch of Kanau's distressed face. "No one can help me." Ichi wasn't really sure what to do; he was slightly shocked that the smaller boy in front of him was crying so gracefully. He desperately wanted him to stop, seeing the tears roll down his face made his heart ache.

"Please, don't cry," Ichi spoke softly as he stepped towards Kanau, "I may not be able to help and I may not understand. But...try me." Kanau looked up, watery eyed, at Ichi.

"Why would you care?" Kanau turned away and walked towards the edge of the square.

"Stop!" Ichi cried urgently, holding out his hand as if to grasp him. Kanau whole body froze to the spot. "Oh, right, sorry. I mean, you can go, but please don't. I care; I'd just like to get to know you better."

Kanau felt touched slightly, someone wanted to know him for who he was. They wanted to spend their time to get to know him. Could this be his chance? To create that special bond with someone...with Ichi, no less. He'd just have to risk it.

---

"I told you to go and see Ichi. Not go see him then race back here with him to see one of my family members!" Hasunuma's features were ones of exaggerated irritation.

"So, where did he go anyway?" Mitsuo asked cheerily, biting into a rice ball.

"Who? Ichi? I don't know, you had him." Hasunuma asked, purposefully avoiding the topic of his family.

"Actually, Ichi has been rather quiet."

"Yeah and where is Kanau? It's not fair I had to make you those rice balls." Hasunuma was slightly grateful at the change of subject. His face seemed to smooth over slightly as he bit into an apple.

"So, what happened to your brother?" Mitsuo asked with an innocence that only he could achieve. Leaving Hasunuma to choke on his apple.

---

Kanau felt better sitting here with Ichi. It didn't matter that he had mostly just nodded his way through his problems, it didn't matter that Ichi might not have understood any of it, it just mattered he was there. He had at least tried to help. Which was a lot more than many people had ever done for him.

"I always liked you, sometimes I watched you round school, you were always mysterious and quiet. Then when you got together with Mitsuo and Hasunuma, well, I thought you were stupid." Ichi looked up sharply at that.

"Why did you think I was stupid?" Ichi asked, rather annoyed but mostly curious.

"Because you wouldn't be yourself. You always pretended to be something you weren't. You wanted to be who Natsuko wanted you to be. Who you thought that Mitsuo wanted you to be. Yes, you started football again but you gave up your studious side too. Remember, YOU chose to be that person even with the guilt, it was you. They're both part of you. We can all have a bad side, you know. You don't have to fake happiness or even irritation just because you think that's what Mitsuo expects." The more Kanau spoke the more he realised he was right. Maybe he had just been acting the way others thought he would. He hadn't looked deep down and sorted out all the bad feelings, or even the happy ones that lay messed up at the pit of his soul.

"Thank you..." Ichi whispered.

"I shouldn't really be saying anything, I'm a mess myself. You should know that by now by hearing all my concerns," Kanau replied.

"Sometimes you're allowed to be a mess. It's the someone that comes along that helps you sort it out that really matters," Ichi acknowledged. "So please, let me help you." He stood up abruptly.

"Take my hand," Ichi smiled down at the dark haired man and extended his hand. "I'll help you...and protect you. You can count on me. I promise." Kanau smiled helplessly up at Ichi, he seemed genuine. Springing up, Kanau clasped his arms round Ichi's waist.

"Thank you," Kanau murmured into Ichi's jacket, "thank you so much." It didn't matter that Ichi couldn't see him out the square, it didn't even matter that they were nothing beyond friends, Kanau wasn't alone anymore. He could see light at the end of his dark existence. He then felt long firm arms envelop him and a cheek caress the top of his head.

---

Mitsuo and Hasunuma watched in the doorway, hands clasped. Ichi stood with his back to the door, cuddling a creased and crying Kanau. His arm held tightly to his back, almost begging him never to let go, gripping as much as his shirt that he could hold. It seemed the world only consisted of them. Nothing except each other mattered to them.

"Why don't we have that?" Mitsuo whispered to Hasunuma. In response Hasunuma grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the wall just outside of the room that Ichi and Kanau were in.

"Believe me," he said as he lowered his head to nip Mitsuo's ears and trail kisses down his neck, "we have all that and so much more."

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope you liked that, I know it didn't have any hardcore stuff in this chapter but it's just the start of a new, amazing relationship which I'd rather not rush. As always please review and tell me what you thought. Plus, sorry for not updating in such a long time. Summer holidays from next week and all so I'll have plenty of free time to write. Yay! Until next time...:)_


End file.
